Only You
by Miss Mari-chan
Summary: AU Original highschool ficcy. Inuyasha and Kagome experience some problems in their relationship and must work them out. They use an original and creative way to make up because they are both afraid of talking to the other. InuKag SanMir


Hey minna, good old Mari-chan here. I've given up on my old fanfics… I just can't find anything more to write about, and I'm not who I used to be when I wrote them. They're not my style anymore, and I really have no reason to continue them. I'm so sorry to leave you all hanging. In case there are some new readers here, which there most likely are, my old pen name was gravichick816/animegal490/xxmiroku4everxx. I will most likely continue The Only Way, but I would really appreciate it if nobody decides to adopt my stories. Those were my original ideas (accept for Half and Half) and I don't want anybody altering them in any way; because there just might be a once in a lifetime chance that I get inspiration and decide to continue all my old fics.

This is my newest fanfic and it's an AU high school fic. It's not like any high school fic I've ever read, though, and I think it's a pretty original idea. It might not seem like it from the beginning, but trust me, there are some twists in the plot that not many people would think to add. I've had quite a few life experiences in the past year so I can write this more clearly.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or songs in this fanfic. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yomiuri TV/Sunrise Productions.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**_Only You_**

**Chapter 1**- A Broken Heart

Kagome Higurashi turned to see her best friend Sango Taijiya running down the hallway up to meet her. "Kagome-chan! You'll never guess what happened!" Kagome let a weak smile spread across her face, it was great to see her happy. _'Well what's with this sudden change of heart? Sango just saw Kohaku yesterday. I figured she'd be in a terrible mood today.'_ Kagome tapped her chin in thought. _'It is nice to see her smile, even if it is out of the ordinary. I like it better this way, especially since she's still trying to get over the accident…' _Sango's family had been in a car accident a few years back. Her brother, Kohaku, had been put in a coma while Sango escaped with just a scar on her back. Her parents had died at the scene of the accident.

_'Maybe Kohaku remembered her after I left… That would be a good cause for this attitude of hers.'_ Kagome had visited him with Sango a few months after the accident. He had still been comatose at the time. He woke up that day though… He had opened his eyes and called out for his older sister, but he had no idea who she was and he remembered nothing about himself, his family, or his past.

Sango was constantly suffering in silence, but she never let anybody notice. Kagome envied her for her emotional strength. Kohaku remained in the hospital still with no memories of anyone or anything except his sister's face. The doctors sent him to a home for children with brain trauma and have since given up on him ever regaining any of his memories. _'Sango still swears that someday he will remember, she just has to help him do it.'_

Sango's hand moving up and down in front of her face snapped her back into the present, "Earth to Kagome-chan!" Sango giggled while hopping from foot to foot, she finally stopped fidgeting and looked directly into Kagome's eyes. "Miroku Houshi asked me out!" _'Well I guess this has nothing to do with Kohaku after all…_' Miroku Houshi was the school's biggest pervert, but he really had a thing for Sango, and even though Sango hadn't really admitted it to anyone, she had a major crush on Miroku, too. "Really? That's great!" Kagome said in an excited voice, trying to hold back her sadness.

It must not have worked, because Sango was looking at her skeptically. "What's wrong, Kag? Did Inuyasha pick another fight?" Inuyasha Hanyou was Kagome's on-again-off-again boyfriend; he was also the school bad boy. He really was a good guy once you got to know him, he'd just had a tough childhood. Both of his parents had died when he was very young, and he'd had to live with his older brother, Sesshomaru, up until last year, when he turned 17. Sesshomaru was one of the biggest jerks you'd ever met, he didn't try to hide that taking care of his younger brother was a big burden; he treated Inuyasha like a stray dog.

Kagome looked back at Sango and shook her head, letting out a weak, "No…" Sango put her hand out Kagome's shoulder, "Come on Kagome-chan, you know you can tell me anything!" Kagome nodded and in a weak voice told her, "Inuyasha and I broke up again." Sango narrowed her eyes, "What did he do this time?" Kagome looked down at her feet, "He, um… We had a fight and he… said some things…" Sango shook her head and placed her finger under Kagome's chin bringing her gaze up to meet her own, "Kagome he always hurts your feelings and causes you so much trouble. He's no good for you!" A tear escaped Kagome's eye, "Sango I don't want to get into this right now… I have to go; I'll be late for geometry."

Sango tried to hold her back but Kagome took off running down the hall towards the geometry room, blinded by tears. She didn't stop running until her body met something solid. Sprawled out on the floor she wiped her eyes and looked up, to see none other than Inuyasha. Kagome expected him to at least help her up and hand her her things but instead he knelt down and exploded in her face. "Watch where you're going wench! This is exactly the reason we broke up, you never think about anyone or anything but yourself." She started to answer him, but before she could open her mouth Inuyasha had kicked her books across the hall and stalked away. After shakily sitting up Kagome managed to grab her things and find the door to the girl's bathroom. Leaning against the wall she slid down to a sitting position and let out a sob she'd been holding in since her encounter with Sango. Burying her face in her hands, Kagome forgot the fact that she was skipping class and broke down crying.

> > >

Sango stared at the clock, desperately hoping for the bell to ring, signaling lunch. She really needed to be there for Kagome. After she had took off running to geometry, Sango had followed her down the hall, and caught up with her just in time to see her run into Inuyasha. She had fought the urge to jump out and slap Inuyasha down to the floor, and hidden behind the corner where she could still see what was going on. She'd gasped in horror at how Inuyasha was treating her, sure he could be a jerk at times, but she'd rarely seen him act like that, and had never seen him treat Kagome that way.

After she was sure Inuyasha was gone, Sango crept to the door of the girl's bathroom and placed her ear against the door. Sure enough, she'd heard Kagome's shaky sobs. Sango had started to head in, but decided to leave her be for awhile, and be there for her during lunch, she knew how it felt to be crowded while you were crying; sometimes it was just better to be left alone. Willing the red-hot anger inside her to go away, she started to run to her class down the hall, so she wouldn't be any later.

Now, however, there was only five minutes until lunch, where she could seriously tell Kagome how she felt. _'That no good jerk, Inuyasha… Evil… What **is** his problem! Baka…' _Back in elementary school Inuyasha's parents had died and he wound up living with his brother and he had been quite the rebellious one. He was angry with the world and had no idea why things turned out the way they did. Kagome had befriended him and even back then it was easy to tell Inuyasha had a soft spot in his heart for the girl. One day in fifth grade Miroku, who had been a pervert at a young age, said something out of line to Kagome. Inuyasha was about to beat the stuffing out of him but Kagome held him back. Instead, all three of them became friends. Later on in the year they met Sango, just after she had been in a severe car accident. Kagome and Sango became fast friends and they had always been there for each other. All through the rest of elementary school and through the beginning of junior high it had been the four of them.

Towards the end of junior high, however, they started to drift apart. Inuyasha and Miroku stayed best friends but since society thought strangely of boy-girl friendships they just hung out with Kagome and Sango less and less. Everyone at school had always criticized them because apparently a girl-boy friendship other than love can't exist.

Inuyasha and Kagome eventually fell in love and the two were inseparable. However they always kept getting into fights and nobody could even count how many times they had broken up and then gotten back together. Before Inuyasha began going out with Kagome, his first girlfriend was Kikyo Miko. Kikyo was still in love with Inuyasha and hated the fact that Inuyasha had left her for Kagome. She was constantly trying to win him back, and she tricks him into making it look like he's cheating on Kagome.

_'You know I bet that's what happened… Kikyo's up to no good again…'_ Just then the bell rang and Sango was yanked out of her thoughts. She through her books in her bag and jumped up from her desk, rushing to her best friend's locker.

> > >

"So, you're saying you were talking to Kikyo in the hallway, and she kissed you?"

Inuyasha set down his chopsticks and looked at Miroku. "Yeah, and Kagome was watching the whole time and I tried to tell her it was all Kikyo, not me. She won't believe me."

"So poor Kagome thinks you're cheating on her, eh?" Miroku shook his head and finished off his rice ball.

"Don't say it like Kagome's the victim, here. It **_was_ **all Kikyo, and the damn girl won't believe me. It pisses me off, she's supposed to trust me and she wouldn't even listen to me. I shoved Kikyo off me, but by then Kagome ran off." Inuyasha took a bite of his ramen. "I was trying to tell her and she wouldn't even listen, all she did was cry and shake her head. 'I can't believe you…' she said. I don't get it, why doesn't she believe me?"

Miroku eyed him thoughtfully, then closed his eyes as if trying to transfer his thoughts into spoken words. Miroku was a lecher, and nothing would change that, but he was one of the kindest people anybody could meet. He was always there for his friends, and he kept his problems to himself. He would go to any lengths to help a friend. He was also very wise, that's why everyone went to him with a problem. The people who knew Miroku's true nature knew that they could trust him with their life. "Inuyasha, maybe the reason she doesn't believe you is because she didn't see you push Kikyo away… And to top that off, this has happened before. You really need to put your foot down and tell Kikyo to stop this."

Inuyasha looked at him dumbly. _'Well what am I supposed to do? Go up to Kikyo and tell her that we used to be a thing but now we're not. I love Kagome now, not her. I know her stupid tricks and they're not going to work, so just stop making Kagome and I suffer?'_ He shook his head. "Miroku, that won't help. If anything it will make it worse. Trust me, I know Kikyo better than that, she loves a good challenge and will do anything to get what she wants."

"Well if you're not going to take my advice, what are you going to do, Inuyasha?" Miroku grabbed another rice ball and shook his head. _'Inuyasha… I don't like to see Kagome hurting like this. You better do something about it, and soon.'_

"I don't know Miroku… I just don't know."

> > >

"…and that's what happened?" Sango asked, fixing her eye shadow in the bathroom mirror.

Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"Well didn't Inuyasha stop her?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, I ran away."

Sango sighed and put her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Kagome you can't blame him for it if you don't know the whole story, didn't he try and give you an explanation?"

"Yeah, he did… But I don't believe him Sango. I just don't. This has happened before, and I want to trust him, I really do… It's just… I love him so much, it hurts so bad… I don't know what to believe anymore."

Sango gave Kagome a sympathetic look and reached out to wipe Kagome's eyes with a tissue. However, Kagome threw herself at Sango and broke down crying on her shoulder. Sango held her friend and let her cry. _'Don't worry Kagome… We'll fix this. It'll all be okay.' _

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

So… what did y'all think? I worked pretty hard on this, and I know it might not be all that great, but I still think it turned out pretty good. I did just overcome my writer's block and I haven't written anything but poems and homework since last summer. You've got to cut me some slack, don't you? Well please review, minna, and tell me what you think. And I am so so **so** sorry for not updating any of my fics for a year. I won't let it happen again. Review please!


End file.
